Kryptonite
by CrashBagPhoto
Summary: Leo is broken. Nico is broken. They both suffer silently. But when they reach out to each other, could they discover that two halves make a whole? Could Leo be Nico's light? Could Nico be Leo's rock? Sucky summary is sucky, sorry. Valdangelo. Takes place after MoA.
1. Kryptonite

**Okay, so I know I just started another fanfiction and I should've been working on that one, and I am a terrible, terrible human being, but I was looking at Leo fanart and I couldn't help this idea from forming, so here it is. I'll post more chapters if you guys want them. If not, I'll leave this as a one-shot. I don't want to (I already have ideas for the next chapters, ack!), but I know I can't have two stories going at once, because I will be terrible at keeping them up. So if you like, Review. **

* * *

**Warning: may be triggering. Self-hate and all that. And panic attacks. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters or anything. They belong to our dear Frienemy, Rick Riordan. It's called a ****_fan_****fiction for a reason.**

* * *

**Song: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

* * *

Leo sat curled up in a corner of the boiler rom. His tears were nearly as hot as the metal digging into his back, though he welcomed the pain. It was the one time a week he let himself feel it. So he just sat there, choking back the tears as he let everything wash over him in a never ending torrent of agony.

His mother. Calypso. Festus. Percy and Annabeth. All the people he wasn't able to save and would never be able to save because he was just the seventh wheel, the mechanic. Not a Sea Prince, not a Beauty Queen, not a Wise Girl, not anything. Just the mechanic. Repair Boy.

Something crashed in the boiler room, making Leo jerk his head up, immediately covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the surprise. He could here swearing coming from beyond, followed by someone calling his name. Leo stayed silent, though, praying that whoever it was left, praying they didn't.

They did after a few moments of looking around.

Leo sighed, pulling a rag from his tool belt to wipe his face and smear more grease on it so that he could easily tell people he'd just been working. They'd all believe it, of course. Why wouldn't they?

Leo rose from his spot in the corner of the room, weaving through the pipes until he got to the small space in front of the door, where there was a table laden with tools and a little cot with a torn blanket thrown over it for when he spent the night down here. That was often, of course, since he always found it easier to be around machines than up with the other demigods.

"Leo," someone said, making Leo yelp in surprise. His eyes widened comically as he saw the last person he expected to be down here, sitting on his cot. It was Nico Di Angelo, Ghost King, sitting with his arms crossed and legs spread out as though it was no big deal for him to be there.

"Wha-what are _you_ doing here?!" He cried, shocked. "I mean- I didn't mean- I just… what are you doing here?"

"It's dinner. Piper wanted to get you so you'd eat, and I didn't want to be in there, so I offered to get you. You were crying." Nico said, not so much as a question, but as a fact. Leo shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Nico.

"No I wasn't," he said, laughing a little.

"Yes you were." Leo flinched a little from the boy's unwavering gaze that tore his defenses that he hadn't been able to fully prepare in the first place.

"Okay…Well maybe I was…But...but what does it matter anyways?" Leo sneered, crossing his arms much like Nico's were.

"It doesn't matter at all. Except for the fact that you were upset. Still are. Why?" Nico was being painfully blunt, which somehow made it harder for Leo not to sit beside him and start crying his heart out.

"I…I'm over it. Let it go. It's time for dinner anyways," Leo managed to laugh, forcing himself to relax his shoulders as he held out a hand to Nico, to pull him up. Nico took his hand, standing chest to chest with the flame thrower.

"I don't want to go to dinner," Nico said simply, raising his eyebrows daringly. "Do you?"

"I…well…no…" Leo admitted, shifting. The Ghost King made him nervous, and he did not like it. Not that he didn't like the son of Hades, it was just…well…the boy made him uncomfortable, what with his bottomless black eyes and his half crooked smile that made Leo blush and sweat and sent butterflies shooting through his gut.

"Okay. So what do you want to do instead?" Nico asked.

"Well…I…I don't know…" Leo winced, not meeting the younger boy's eyes. Nico had thrown him so out of loop, tearing everything bolt by bolt before Leo was done building. And Leo didn't know whether that was a bad, or maybe, maybe it was good.

"Sit." The son of Hades said, nodding to the cot. Leo sat, hands fiddling with the edge of his white shirt as he looked up at Nico, a blush on his cheeks. "Now talk."

"About what?" Leo gave a breathy laugh, trying to raise the heavy weight of guilt that was pushing harder and harder down on his back as he avoided meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Anything. Just talk." Nico shrugged.

"But what about you?" he sighed. "I can't just ramble on about nothing!"

"Sure you can!" Nico scoffed. "I'm a good listener."

"Fine!" Leo sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Well…um…I…um…Oh! I've been thinking about shooting Nyssa an IM to get some of the blueprints for some of the weapons that were in Bunker Nine, the ones we never got around to because we were building the Argo."

"Okay. Why do you want to build weapons?" Nico asked.

"Well…I'm not a very good fighter, so I guess…I guess I just want to help out the fight in any way I could. I saw one for a sword that lights on fire! Then they could use that…instead of me…which would be good because then I could work on stuff on the ship and not get in their way, and then…then they'd need me for even less things…" Leo trailed off, frowning as he fisted his pants.

"So it wouldn't be good, then," Nico said.

"No, no, it would…I just…I'd be even more of a useless outcast. But if I had more time to work, then I could think of things to help them even more, like if I'd had the time, I could've made a grabber arm or something, and maybe I could've saved Percy and Annabeth! Or the sword I was talking about- that would've been useful when Piper had to face Khione all on her own, because…because I was useless as usual." Leo trailed off again, biting his lip hard to stop the tears.

"There was nothing you could do to help Percy and Annabeth. Trust me, I've thought of everything," Nico gave a weak laugh.

"But I'm the mechanic! It's all I'm good at! _I'm_ the one who should be able to build anything, who should be able to fix _anything_, but I _can't_ fix things, I just destroy stuff, I just. Destroy. Everything…" he couldn't hold back the tears this time, couldn't stop them from spilling over his eyes and cutting through the grease smeared over his cheeks.

"You made this ship. You didn't destroy it," Nico suggested.

"Yea, but I destroyed New Rome. I made everyone made and probably started a war," Leo countered.

"I heard that it was an eidolon. That's my department. You couldn't do anything about it," Nico smirked.

"Yea, but if I was stronger, or maybe if I had safeties or a breathalyzer thing on the turrets then it wouldn't have happened!" Leo cried, staring at Nico as he desperately tried to get the boy to understand. He was sitting cross-legged, with his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"You are grasping. You know you couldn't do anything about it," Nico told him, voice soft.

"Yea, but…but…yea…I know…" Leo sniffled. "It's just… Everyone blames me for it, and I'm the seventh wheel and I couldn't help anyone that I tried to, not my mama, not Percy and Annabeth, not Calypso, not _anyone_!"

"No one blames you." Nico shook his head, his long black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Not a single person on this whole dam ship. They are all in _debt_ to you because without you, they wouldn't have a ship. This quest would be over before ever starting without you. And come on, do you think your jokes and everything would _ever_ go amiss? You raise morale with every infuriatingly adorable smirk. They'd, _we'd,_ be lost without you, in more ways than one. You are needed, Valdez. You might be the seventh wheel, but don't think for a moment that they don't need that wheel. You are a part of the seven for a reason, and if you ask me, it's for the _best_ dam reason." Leo stared at Nico, shocked at the little speech that had just come from the son of Hades.

"I…thank you…" Leo sighed, brushing his eyes. He felt lighter, as though some of the weight had left his shoulders.

"Feel better?" Nico asked gently.

"Yea. Thank you. How…How'd you do that?" Leo asked, confused. "I mean…You just…I never meant to say those things, well…not aloud, and you, you just made me say them!"

"Something my sister used to do," Nico shrugged.

"Hazel?"

"No," the Ghost King winced, looking down at his hands. "Bianca. She…She was a hunter, but she died when I was ten."

"My mom died when I was young," Leo sighed, giving the other boy a weak smile, which Nico returned.

"Nico? Leo?" someone called, the door to the boiler room opening to show Piper and Hazel, two sets of magically refilling plates and cups in their hands.

"Oh thank god you are okay," Piper sighed, setting her plate and cup down on the cot and reaching over to hug Leo. "We were worried when Nico never showed up with you."

"It's okay, we're okay. Promise, Beauty Queen," Leo smiled. "Don't worry."

"No, I think that is exactly what we need to do for you two. You boys don't worry enough. Now eat," Hazel ordered, her golden eyes twinkling with the sad smile on her face.

"Agreed. Eat. And actually sleep tonight, okay?" Piper smiled, ruffling Leo's hair before standing and leaving with Hazel to let the boys eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Nico stood, stretching. His back cracked loudly, making Leo's head jerk up, startled.

"I'm going to go," Nico said quietly, picking up his plate and moving to grab Leo's.

"Wait!" Leo cried, grabbing onto the sleeve of Nico's bomber jacket. "Please…please don't go. Please don't leave me."

"Okay. I'm going to return the plates. I'll be back. Promise," Nico swore, smiling down at the older teen. He disappeared through the door for a few minutes that felt like hours to the one left behind. Leo's anxiety shot through the roof as he sat, staring at the door as though his eyes could alone could compel the son of Hades to appear.

He hated waiting, hated the uncertainty. What if Nico didn't come back? What if he told the others about what Leo had said? What if they laughed? What if they mocked him? They'd probably mock him. Maybe they already did. What if they did? What if they had secret sessions where they just laughed and complained about Leo?! What if they all hated him and only tolerated him because he was one of the seven?! What if they were going to abandon him when they got back home?! Where was home for Leo, anyways? Was it with his siblings? It was certainly not at Camp Jupiter… but what if his siblings didn't want him either? He had just shown up and gotten a quest and got promoted to head counselor… what if they resented him? What if they were glad he was gone? What if-

"LEO!" a voice shook him from his thoughts, two strong, cool hands clutching his arms. "Leo, come back to me. It's okay, Leo, calm down." Leo sobbed, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed, the aftermaths of his sudden panic attack tearing through his body and draining him of his strength. Steady arms stroked his hair as they pulled his head to the slim chest sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry," Leo sobbed, fists clenched and clinging to the black shirt of his savior. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't-I'd didn't-please don't leave me, please!" He looked up with bright eyes at the boy holding him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leo, calm down!" Nico assured him, holding him close. "Calm down, please, Leo, it's going to be okay, alright? I promise." Leo cried, nodding his head as he curled into himself. "That's right, just relax, that's right… just rest, Valdez. I'm not going anywhere." Leo nodded, laying his head down on the cot and closing his eyes, his fingers slowly uncurling from the hem of Nico's shirt.

Once Leo was asleep, his breath evening out and the tension in his body slowly trickling out, Nico finally let himself breath, running his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the older boy. He hadn't meant to cause the boy to have a panic attack. He'd just wanted to help him. Nico hated seeing others in pain, almost as much as he hated experiencing it.

He'd just wanted to help heal the broken boy before him.

And he'd just caused him more troubles.

Sighing again, Nico took off his jacket and eased it beneath Leo's head before lying down next to him. Their faces were so close they were sharing the same breath. Nico smiled, stroking the fire wielders face gently as he whispered, "Va tutto bene, amore. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Sono qui."

* * *

**Jeez sorry it's so long. I did not mean for that to happen. The Italian at the end translates to "It's okay, love. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." It's google translate, so if its not right, please let me know. Next chapter (if you guys like it and review) will have Nico's nightmares and Possessive!Jason. So please review and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Monster

**Okay, so to be honest, I had no idea where this story was going, and I completely was just writing crap for the first part of this, until I figured out the direction I was taking this. But I did! It is going to be a three-shot, and each song will be one of the ones Nico plays from his I-Pod (you'll see what I mean) So yea. Enjoy, and try to guess what the next song will be!**

* * *

**Warning: May be triggering. Less so than last chapter, but I'm going to keep this up for the whole story. **

* * *

**Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Leo woke to a hand hitting his face.

He jerked up, hand immediately flying to his tool belt, gripping a hammer within tightly. But then he heard a slight whimper, and realized it was just the boy sleeping on the cot next to him. Nico was flailing, his knees pulled to his chest as he cried out in his sleep. His pale face was scrunched up into a mask of fear and pain. His hands began clawing at the cot and the blanket that was tangled around his legs.

"Nico!" Leo cried, shaking the boy until he jerked up, gasping. Nico stared at Leo for a few seconds, his eyes big and blank. "Nico, its okay," Leo said quietly, hands held in front of his body. They were teetering on a cliff between safety and crazed violence, and Leo was determined not to fall.

"I-I'm sorry," Nico finally managed to say, his voice cracking. "I…I think I need to go." He stood, turning away from Leo only to have his jacket caught by a small mocha hand.

"Don't go." Leo said, pulling gently. Nico didn't protest, just sat down, with his hands in his lap as he stared blankly down. "What were you dreaming about?" Leo asked. Nico shook his head sadly.

"Was it Tartarus?" Leo asked. The son of Hades flinched, biting his lip. "It was. Don't worry, Nico, you are out of there. You don't need to go back."

"But Percy…" Nico whispered, beginning to shake.

"Percy is strong. And he has Annabeth. She's too smart to let anything bad happen to him. And you know the guy, he'll pull through. For us. Right?" Leo smirked.

"I…yea. And they aren't a son of Hades, so…so they won't see what I saw," Nico sighed, relaxing a little only to tense back up when Leo asked what he'd seen. "It was horrible, Leo. That place…It's Tartarus's body. All of it. And the monsters, and everything, and it was horrible. I can't…I can't Leo."

"That's alright. Don't worry. I don't really want to know, anyways. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it. Because you can, you know. Talk about it. To me. Or Hazel. Or whoever you want, because we are all here for you. You know that, right?" Leo asked, laying a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"I…no. I don't. You guys…I mean, I'm enough of an outcast without you guys knowing… and if you did… I just…I don't belong, not here, not at camp, nowhere but the shadows. I'm a monster," Nico sneered, still not looking at Leo.

"Nico, we want you to be here," Leo laughed. "You might not be one of the seven, but we need you more than anything. Without you, we are lost. And anyways, you are one of the strongest here."

"Yea, but I scare everyone, and no one likes me," Nico pointed out.

"So? No one really likes me. You don't need them to like you. And if you want them to, you can. It's not that people don't want to be your friend, you just push them all away. It's not the thirties, Nico. We are different. On so many levels," Leo scoffed. Nico froze. Had Leo guessed? No, he couldn't have. But… Nico shook his head, sending the thoughts scattering. He couldn't think about that stuff.

"People like you Leo, I've told you," he finally said.

"You do realize we could spend an hour just going back and forth about this, right?" Leo said dryly.

"Yes," Nico laughed.

"I like your laugh. You should smile more often. It makes you look younger. It's nice," Leo whispered, touching Nico's face softly before ripping his hand away and standing up, completely missing Nico's deep blush. "Let's go up. It's probably breakfast time."

"Okay," Nico nodded, following the mechanic up to the dining room, where the rest of the remaining seven were gathered.

"Nico!" Hazel cried happily, patting the seat beside her. Nico sat, smiling slightly as he watched Leo shovel a plate full of eggs into his mouth.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Jason asked, sitting beside him after passing Leo and ruffling his hair. Leo cried out angrily, muttering under his breath in Spanish.

"I'm okay," Nico whispered, blushing. He was not used to this much human contact, let alone this much positive human contact. It was confusing. He picked up a piece of bread, nibbling halfheartedly on the crust. He wasn't really hungry, but with Hazel on one side and Jason on the other, he had no choice but to eat _something_.

"Nico, want to help me up at the wheel? I want to show you my Wiis. Do you know what a Wii is?" Leo asked, jumping up and holding out a hand to Nico with a big dopey grin that made Nico blush and shift, uncomfortable.

"Of course I know what a Wii is, dummy," Nico whispered, standing and walking out the door, ignoring the outstretched hand, but still following Leo up to the mast. Leo pranced around happily, talking in that strange mechanical language that Nico would never understand to Festus the happy dragon. Nico smirked at that, jumping when Leo asked him what he was smiling about.

"Nothing," Nico blushed, ducking behind his curtain of hair.

"Oh come on. Let me know! I want to know what makes you laugh so I can do it again!" Leo beamed.

"Festus means happy," Nico blurted. Leo paused for a second before laughing and running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yea, yea, everyone gets hung up on that," he chuckled, but Nico didn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"Why'd you invite me up here?" Nico asked.

"Because I wanted to show you my Wiis! And…and I didn't want to be left alone, and I don't think you do either," Leo admitted, smiling weakly.

"Okay," Nico nodded. "Now how do you drive this thing? I can't even figure out how to drive a normal car."

"And yet you summon the dead," Leo shook his head in awe. "You are weird, Di Angelo."

"Thanks?" he scoffed.

"Welcome!" Leo smirked. "Now come here. Welcome to the ADHD wonder world that is my mind!" Nico snorted but watched as Leo rambled on about his machines. It was fascinating to Nico, how excited the son of Hephaestus got. It reminded him of himself, back when he was younger and loved that silly card game. Speaking of that silly card game…

"I heard you like Myth'o'Magic?" Leo said suddenly, startling Nico. "I've heard about it, but never really played. Could you teach me at some point?"

"No," Nico snapped. "I don't play anymore. I burned all my cards anyways."

"What?! Why?! Burning things is my thing!" Leo gasped in mock horror.

"It's dumb," Nico shrugged, clenching his jaw. "I don't play anymore."

"No, naming a dragon Festus is dumb. Wiis are dumb. Myth'o'Magic is fun," Leo rolled his eyes, pushing back his hair from his eyes and smearing some grease over his face while doing so. Nico scoffed.

"I'm going to go," he said, backing away.

"Why?" Leo yelped. "I'm sorry if I'm being to annoying."

"It's not that. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," Nico sighed.

"Oh. Okay…Sleep in the boiler room. I know you don't have one right now. I'll work on making you one…maybe down in the stables? Hmm…" Leo trailed off, thinking. Nico sighed, leaving the mechanic to his thoughts. Nico walked through the interior of the ship, passing other crew members silently. Until Jason spotted him.

"Hey man. What did Leo want?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted a captive audience," Nico whispered, head lowered.

"Are you sure? Are you alright? Leo didn't hurt you or something, did he?" Jason said with a hint of threat in his voice.

"No, no. Leo didn't do anything. It's fine. I'm fine," Nico hurried to say.

"I don't believe you," Jason said. Before Nico could respond though, a scream rang through the ship. Their conversation cut short, they ran to the deck with the rest of the demigods close on their tails. Standing next to the rail arm outstretch so much he was nearly falling over, was Leo.

"Jason!" he screamed again. "Jason get it! Get it please!" Leo screamed, looking down at the group gathered below with wide eyes, the tears being whisked away by the harsh wind. Jason jumped off the rail, and disappeared into the clouds. He came back within minutes, eyes downcast.

"Did you get it?" Leo demanded, fists clenched tightly. Jason shook his head sadly.

"I don't even know what I was looking for!" he sighed, shifting nervously. Everyone's eyes were on Leo, waiting to see what he'd do. The fire wielder just stood there, frozen for a couple of seconds, as the words slowly processed in his mind. Nico could see him fighting the urge to scream. Instead, the boy just nodded once and turned quickly on his heel to flee to the depths of the ship.

"What was that about?" Frank asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Piper?" Hazel said. Piper shook her head in wonder.

"Maybe I should go find him…Whatever he lost must've been important," she said, twisting her braid nervously.

"No," Nico whispered, so quiet, it was a wonder he was heard. And yet everyone turned to him almost immediately. "Let me." They didn't question it, just let the son of Hades go down and try to find the other boy.

It didn't take long. Leo was pacing in the boiler room, screaming in frustration as he slammed the wall a few times before resting his head against its warm surface. Nico walked in silently, just waiting for him to talk.

"It was a picture of my mama," Leo said. And that was all. Nico walked over to him, and laid a hand over a white knuckled fist. Slowly, painfully slowly, Leo relaxed, eventually dropping his arms to face Nico. "It was all I had left of her." He said.

"You don't need a picture to remind you of her," Nico said softly. Leo nodded, pressing his back to the wall before sliding down. Nico sat beside him, the two sitting in a comfortable silence for a little while. But then Nico pulled out his I-Pod, putting one earbud in his ear and the other in Leo's. The other boy looked over in surprise, but didn't say anything, didn't break the silence. The music began to play softly.

Three songs played before the lunch bell rang. And each spoke to the boys, in different ways, in similar ways, and in ways that united the two like never before. Leo wound up resting his head on Nico's shoulder, breathing gently. When the bell did ring, they stood and walked to lunch. Everyone asked Leo what it was he'd lost, but the mechanic didn't say anything. He just sat down beside Nico. They ate in silence, a soundtrack playing softly through their minds.

Three simple songs.

* * *

**So again, sorry for the really crappy writing. The next will be better. Promises. Please stick with me, or don't because honestly this story sucks. And sorry for the feels, if you've been getting them. I got yelled at for feels, so yea. Also, I KNOW LEO DOESN'T HAVE A PICTURE OF HIS MOM! Don't flip on me, kay? Just go with it. Call it artistic directive, k? Thank you! Please review and make me happy!**


	3. Numb

**Hello my pretties! This chapter is very different from the other two, okay? I didn't mean for it to be, and the first time I wrote it, it was deep and emotional and sad, but I hated how I ended it, and I wound up rewriting it. So now it's light and fluffy. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit with the rest of the story, I just couldn't do that to my babies. I hope you still enjoy. Also, this is the last chapter. Probably. Unless you guys have a good idea for a fourth and really want one. SO yea. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: Numb by Linkin Park**

* * *

After lunch, Nico tried to disappear into the stables, but a certain annoying boy followed him. And he was complaining, because it wasn't the one he wanted to follow him.

"Hey Neeks," Jason grinned, slinging an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico scowled, glaring up at the son of Jupiter.

"What do you want?" he grunted.

"Can't I just want to hang out with you?" he asked. Nico gave him a blank look. "Right. Well, I guess…Piper wanted me to warn you…" Jason winced away from Nico's horrified and suspicious look.

"Warn me about what?" he asked, voice steely cool.

"Warn you about Leo," Jason sighed, pulling away from Nico. "He's about as straight as it gets, Nico. We wanted to make sure you don't get your heart broken."

"And why would Piper think I would be getting a crush on Leo?" the Italian whispered, glaring. Jason began to stutter, gasping and blushing and totally botching any chance he had at staying safe. "Run." Nico growled. Jason fled back up the stairs, yelling for Leo and Hazel to save him. Leo came down a little after, looking at Nico once before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nico snapped.

"You look like you are going to kill something," Leo snorted.

"I am. And look who's close," he smirked.

"I'm shaking in my boots. You do know I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore," Leo rolled his eyes, taking Nico's hand and leading him to the glass bay doors. He left Nico there as he ducked into a chest in the back of the stables, pulling out a blanket which he spread on the ground, paired with a handful of candy and chips.

"What's this?" Nico gasped, sitting down.

"Modern day food. Eat," Leo grinned, tearing open a packet of M&amp;Ms. Nico rolled his eyes, but began to eat a Snickers bar. "You're not you when you're hungry," Leo whispered under his breath.

"Melts in your mouth," Nico smirked, pointing to the M&amp;Ms.

"Taste the rainbow, bitches!" Leo laughed, throwing some Skittles at Nico. Nico picked up a pack of Kit-Kats and practically screeched, "Break time anytime!" The candy hit Leo right in the nose, and he cried out, shocked.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled, tackling Nico. They rolled around the floor for a little while, laughing and tickling each other and throwing candy and chips and generally making a mess. Leo eventually ran out of energy and just fell to the side, panting. They laid, side by side, breathing heavily and letting out breathless laughs.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know," Leo chuckled.

"The breakfast of champions," Nico sighed.

"Wheaties?" Leo snorted. "That is old. Like, really old, boy."

"I ran out of candy slogans," Nico shrugged. "I am from the 30s."

"Right," Leo smirked, rolling over to prop himself up on his arms, leaning close to Nico. "What am I doing with such an old man?"

"Jason warned me to stay away from you." Nico blurted.

"Why?" Leo asked, frowning. He tried not to show how hurt he was, but didn't think he was doing a great job.

"He said you were straight as can be," Nico whispered.

"Why would you need to know my sexuality?" Leo asked. "Oh." Nico blushed, moving to get up. Leo cried out, jumping to his feet and grabbing Nico's hand. "Where are you going?" he gasped.

"Away," Nico frowned, not meeting Leo's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You are really bad at this question and answer thing. We need to practice. Favorite color?" Leo asked.

"What the hell, Leo?" Nico groaned. "Green."

"Okay, Favorite book?"

"Hunger Games," Nico was gritting his teeth. "I'm going to kill you, you know." Leo just laughed quietly. In his anger, Nico didn't seem to notice how close the son of Hephaestus was getting, not until they were chest to chest and Leo asked, "Favorite person?" Nico blushed deeply, anger forgotten as Leo continued to play with his fingers.

"I… I don't…I don't know," Nico gasped. Leo looked up, a sly smirk on his face. "Thantos, probably."

"Thantos?" Leo smirked, feigning offense.

"Yea, I-I've hung out with him a few times, and he's really funny and…and yea. Thantos," Nico's cheeks felt so hot he was sure they must've been burning.

"Okay. So, boyfriend?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"I-I don't know…" Nico was nearly trembling with anticipation as Leo leaned up on his toes to wrap his arms around Nico's neck.

"I need you, and you need me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss you right now," Leo whispered.

"We are both guys, and…and…and goddam it," Nico swore, pressing his lips to Leo's. The fire wielder smiled, kissing back. When they pulled apart, they both were breathless and grinning like idiots.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nico asked. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret this?" Leo asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, well, I'm me. And you're you." Nico blushed. "You're so bright and happy and wonderful, and I'm all dark and death and scary and why would you want to be seen with me?"

"Because you've seen the truth, Nico. You know I'm not this always happy, smiling person. And you didn't mind, you didn't laugh or throw me away. You stayed, and I _need_ you Nico Di Angelo, I need you, and I just hope you need me as much as I need you." Leo blushed too, steaming slightly.

"I do," Nico said, kissing Leo again, his hands pressed to the older boy's back. "I really do."

"Then what do you say? We give this a try?" Leo laughed lightly, though his anxiety was clear on his face.

"I think we can do a little better than a try," Nico smirked. Leo laughed.

"Leo? Nico?" Piper called down. "You guys there? It's dinner."

"Already?" Leo groaned. "BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" he yelled, but then, quieter and just to Nico, "Are we going to tell them?" Nico shook his head hard. Leo nodded, and took his hand. "Okay. Then let's go." The two boys looked at each other, giving a weak smile before climbing the stairs and rejoining the rest of the crew, feeling lighter and happier than they had in months.

Which had everything to do with the kisses they snuck each other when no one was looking and their entwined hands beneath the table.

* * *

**Jeez it's short too? I am so horrible. I am so, so sorry. Please review and I really hope you slightly enjoyed this. It has to be my worst fanfiction. So, so sorry. :'( *cries.* I might re write this again so it fits with the other two chapters, and so I sort of like this, but look! Fluff! - T-T Sorry again. :/ If you want a good story, check out my other ongoing story, Superheroes. It's actually good, lol. ;)**


End file.
